fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemo
Nemo (ネモ, Nemo) is a potential S-Class Mage who was a member of the guild Witch Hunter's Team Strikeout. After being saved by Oliver Feldspar, Arianna LaRousse, and Sho, he decided to switch guilds. Nemo is a practitioner of Instrument Magic, making him a Music Mage. Appearance Nemo has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He also has blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He usually wears his Marlin Turban on his head, which he can remove and use to fly.A Marlin Ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Occasionally, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long, puffy, white, Arabian pants with no shoes to cover his dirty feet. He is always seen wearing a Golden Flute around his neck. Personality Relationships History The first thing Nemo remembered was waking up in the desert in the middle of the night, in a pool of blood, surrounded by wounded soldiers. It wasn't his blood, however. Horrified, he tried to wake up one of the soldiers who screamed at the sight of his face, yelling the word "Anima". Soon after, Team Strikeout from the guild, Witch Hunter, came and escorted Nemo back to their guild in silence. He was 4 then. Not knowing his real name, Jurei decided to name him Nemo after a popular thing she saw once. During the next few years, the guild realized how powerful Nemo was at controlling and utilizing magic. The only thing holding him back was his immaturity. Because of this, the guild kept him under strict lockdown and spread rumours about how evil and terrible he was. This led others to push Nemo away before he could actually get to know them and grew up with a friendless childhood. When he was thirteen, he decided he'd had enough and ran away, getting lost. In a secluded forest, he was attacked by a pack of Vulcan where he couldn't defend himself. Ironically, a small group of mages had gotten lost doing a mission and were able to help him defeat the creatures. After this event, Nemo started travelling with them and transferred guilds. Magic, Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities Magic Abilities [[Genie Magic|'Instrument Magic']] (楽器マジック Gakki majikku): Equipment Marlin Turban: Nemo's Magical Turban can be used as a flying carpet. The amount of weight it can sustain depends on the magical energy input. He wears it like a towel wrapped around a wet head so most are shocked when it starts floating. Depending on the amount of magic power he uses, the cloth can expand on hold more weight. Marlin Ruby: A red magical jewel that Nemo took from a Dungeon when he used to be in Witch Hunter. It gives him the power of flight as long as Nemo wears it. Weaknesses Watermelon: This can be Nemo's weakness and strength. He has an unhealthy love for the delicious fruit and devours it within seconds. As long as Watermelon presents itself in front of Nemo, nothing ever comes first. Trivia *Nemo was originally named Anima, but due to Anima being the name of an Canon Magic, it was changed. **Additionally, he was going to be a permanent member of Witch Hunter, but do to favorability from the Creator, he was changed to a Protagonist. Gallery AnimaCarpet.png Anima Appearance.jpg Anima Flute Power.jpg Anima.jpg Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Chibi Spirit Mage Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male